¡Yami no Tenshi!
by ZatsuneTenshi
Summary: —Lucy-san... Natsu-kun...—les hablaba con la voz temblorosa, dando en claro que estaba asustada. — Perdónenme.— sonrio como nunca lo había hecho. —Y... perdóname, Fairy Tail.—
1. Prologo

¡Hola!, soy nueva en esto de escribir Fanfics sobre FT, pero... ¡Siempre hay una primera vez!

Tal vez ponga romance... eso creo. Algunos personajes serán inventados y puede que confunda al lector o lectores, debido a mi inexperta manera de escribir. Solo espero que salga como tengo planeado. Puede que distorsione la historia un poco.

Esta historia esta ubicada despues del arco de Edolas.

_Recuerdos._

_—_Habla.—

NARRA.

* * *

**PROLOGO**

**Fairy Tail, el gremio mas ruidoso de Fiore.**

El reino de Fiore. Conocido por poseer ciudades con nombre de flores. Entre esos, hay una ciudad en particular, no conocida por su hospitalidad o amabilidad, si no por el gremio que ahí alberga. El gremio mas escandaloso de toda Fiore; Fairy Tail. Siempre metiendoce en problemas y causando los mismos, atrayendo la atención del consejo mágico: son un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Al menos eso hacen parecer a los ojos de reino.

Lucy Heartfilia, una de las integrantes del gremio. Siempre alegre y positiva. Muy hermosa a la vista, siempre vistiendo ropas que hacen que presuma su envidiable figura. En verdad, una hermosa mujer. Vive en un pequeño departamento, el cual es rentado. Cada mes debe pagar 7,000 jewels-la moneda de aquel lugar-, por lo que siempre hace misiones para poder pagar.

—¡Estúpido Natsu!— se escuchaba gritar a la rubia. —¡Ahora nunca podre pagar la renta!— chillo con frustración. Estaba enojada, no... ¡Estaba cabreada!, ¿Como mierda se le ocurrió a el que al destruir media ciudad le ayudaría a encontrar el objeto perdido?, ¡Debía ahorcarlo! —Nos dieron la cuarta parte de lo que nos debieron de dar; eso serian 300 jewels... —calculaba, contando con los dedos.

—¡No fue mi culpa!, ¡Juro que destruí esa casa por accidente!— se defendió con falsa indignación el chico que caminaba a su lado, cabello rosa salmón y expresión aburrida, ojos oscuros y mirada alegre. Podía verse-por su camisa abierta y sin mangas- la musculatura que poseía; no se veía fuerte o debíl. Llevaba sus brazos por detrás de la nuca, mientras seguía a su rubia compañera. — Aunque esa vieja se lo tenía merecido.— La rubia de orbes chocolate, solo le miro con ira: ¡Fue solo una simple misión para encontrar un maldito collar y este acabo destruyendo media ciudad!

—Como sea, pediré otra misión.— murmuro, aun enojada.

* * *

La conversación les duro poco, pues ya estaban frente al gremio. Un edificio, parecido a un castillo, había una campana en lo mas alto-que por cierto, ni siquiera usaban- y por debajo de este estaba el sello del gremio grabado en una tela.

Dentro, se podía observar un bar. Si, un bar muy ruidoso. Había muchas personas riendo y conversando, ademas de bebiendo alcohol y uno que otro peleando por ahí. _Algo normal entre ellos._

—Bienvenidos, Natsu, Lucy.— les dijo una joven albina, de ojos azules que expresaban una mirada amigable. Llevaba un vestido y estaba entregando tarros de cerveza, como toda una camarera.

—Mira-san.— Lloro la chica de ojos chocolate, dándole a entender que, el pelirosado había cagado la misión otra vez. Recibió una sonrisa tranquila como respuesta y volvio con lo suyo. Lucy suspiro y se dirigio a su mesa, para sentarse, y en ese corto lapso de tiempo, Natsu provoco una pelea sin sentido... de nuevo. Dicho antes, _algo normal entre ellos._

Aunque... algo incomodaba a Lucy. Un extraño presentimiento, sobre algo malo. Algo realmente malo. ¿Como que?, no lo sabia, era solo una corazonada... pero no quería saber si fuera cierta o verdadera. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. Recordo aquel sueño, tal vez por eso estaba nerviosa ¿No?

_—Lucy-san.— una joven de la misma edad de la rubia, cabello de tono negro azabache y alborotado, le llegaba por debajo de los hombros. Ojos color carmín que le estaban expresando miedo, pánico, terror y tristeza. La sombra en sus ojos solo le hacia ver mas asustada. — Ayúdame.— leves lagrimas comenzaron a salir por sus ojos. Ella misma estaba inmovil, derrumbada en el suelo, sus ropas estaban rasgadas y tenia heridas terriblemente profundas; signo de una batalla. No podia hablar, se sentia muy debil para hacerlo. —Ya veo... perdoname.— Sonrió, aun con ese extraño terror en los ojos, y una luz negra comenzo a emanar de la chica extraña, mientras gritaba en una forma desgarradora._

_—¡Ryu!— Grito Lucy, apenas produciendo un sonido, llorando en silencio._

—¡Lu-chan!— le grito una chica bajita, de cabello azul y traje naranja. Mostraba una clara preocupacion al ver a su amiga tan distraida. La nombrada, dejo de soñar despierta y agradecio internamente en despertarla. Recordar eso es extraño. Principalmente la chica que estaba en ese sueño.

—Levy-chan.— Le sonrio con sinceridad, para que su preocupacion se esfumara, lo que funciono y la sonrisa le fue devuelta.

* * *

Las horas pasaron, la noche en el gremio se hizo. Solo quedaban unos cuantos en el gremio, disfrutando la tranquilidad y el silencio sin las peleas. Lo que fue interrumpido de repente por el sonido de la puerta del lugar que se abria escandalosamente. Todos miraron a la persona que entraba, no se distinguia muy bien. Poco a poco fue avanzando, delineando la fina figura de una mujer. La cual inmediatamente, despues de entrar, se desplomo en el suelo, haciendo que todos se dirigieran hacia ella y la llevaran a la enfermeria.

Esa misteriosa mujer seria el problema que deberian evadir.


	2. Visitante Misterioso

Yaho~! Aqui la nueva!  
Este FF lo hago por mi placer personal :'3 (?)

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail, es solo de Trollshima, ¡Odio que nos deje con curiosidad! ... Faq.

* * *

**Capitulo 1.**

**Visitante Misterioso.**

Se podía escuchar un grito agudo resonando en la enfermería personal del gremio, alarmando a los pocos integrantes que habían decidido quedarse de noche, solamente para disfrutar la paz que rara vez tenían. Aunque no habían planeado que un extra o viniera a hacerles visita de repente. ¿De quien era el grito?, de la querida y positiva rubia del gremio; Lucy. Todos se dirigieron con rapidez al lugar proveniente de aquello, pues esperaban a que las hermanas Strauss y a la pelirubia les dieran aunque sea un poco de información sobre el recién intruso; el cual parecía ser una mujer.

**. . .**

Se abrió la puerta de golpe, mostrando al energético pelirosa, seguido de su compañero Exceed y haciendo que las hermanas Strauss se sobresaltaran por el susto, ambas estaban al lado derecho e izquierdo de la rubia, tratando de hacerla reaccionar. Temblaba al igual que un gatito asustado, sus manos se encontraban en su cabeza, como si tuviera un dolor en ella o quisiera protegerla de algún golpe. —¡¿Que sucede?! —hablo, o mas bien, grito con alarma. Al observarle en el suelo, de rodillas, se dirigió hacia ella con rapidez, haciendo a un lado a las albinas. —¿L-Lucy?— murmuró nervioso, tratando de verla a los ojos, pero ella no alzaba la mirada, la escondía entre su flequillo. —¡H-Hey!, ¿Que rayos te pasa?— pregunto con cierta preocupación, mientras se pon a frente a ella y pasaba suavemente sus manos en los hombros de ella.

—. . .—no recibió respuesta alguna, solo seguía temblando. En silencio. Lo que incomodo a el pelirosa , pues no sabia que hacer cuando estaba en ese tipo de situación Lucy llorando. Aunque, básicamente, aun no sabia si lloraba, pues no dejaba que le viera el rostro.

—Ella estaba normal hace unos minutos.— le hablo la mayor de las Strauss, al ver que este no sabia que hacer, por lo que decidió al menos ayudarle.

* * *

_"Solo quedaban unos cuantos en el gremio, disfrutando la tranquilidad y el silencio sin las peleas. Lo que fue interrumpido de repente por el sonido de la puerta del lugar que se abría escandalosamente. Todos miraron a la persona que entraba, no se distinguía muy bien. Poco a poco fue avanzando, delineando la fina figura de una mujer. La cual inmediatamente, después de entrar, se desplomo en el suelo."_

Solo unos cuantos integrantes del gremio se acercaron aquel misterioso ser, entre ellos; Lucy y Natsu.

Una peliblanca se acerco a ella, dirigió su mano hacia el cuello del extra o -era una de las pocas cosas que se veían de el, pues la mayoría de su cuerpo era cubierto por una especie de túnica negra y descuidada-, analizando su pulso; parecía estar bien, solo inconsciente Los ojos azules de ella demostraban algo de miedo, pero a la vez preocupación por la persona: por su entrada, no se creía que estuviera muy bien. La albina tenia cierto parentesco con la chica que hacia de camarera en el lugar. Hace un mes que había regresado de Edoras, y encontró el gremio algo cambiado, aunque no tardo en adaptarse.

—¡Tenemos que ayu...!—

—Debemos avisarle al Maestro. El debe darnos alguna indicación sobre que hacer con el intruso.— Interrumpió de repente una mujer peliroja que portaba armadura, la cual le hacían llamar Titania debido a su gran fuerza y astucia. Debía admitir que estaba algo nerviosa por la situación aunque se lo guardaba para si misma, mostrando la personalidad dura que la caracterizaba. "Esa cosa" se ve a en mal estado y aunque pareciera inconsciente una gran cantidad de magia emanaba de su cuerpo. Aunque no era visible como las otras veces que había sentido una energía similar, pues no era visible.

—E-Erza... —Musito algo intimidada. —D-Debemos ayudarle, hay que tenerle al menos un poco de compasión.

—Lissanna... ¿Tu también lo sientes, verdad?— decia extrañamente tranquila, tratando de hacerla reflexionar, ignorando lo que le había salido de los labios de la peliblanca.—Deberíamos de pensar un poco en la situación—murmuro con seriedad. —Aun en ese estado de inconsciencia su magia se puede notar en grandes cantidades: no sabemos si es una persona buena o es parte de un gremio oscuro. Ademas, ¿venir de repente a este gremio y caer rápidamente al suelo?, ¿No te parece algo...?-

—Sospechoso. —Termino de decir Lucy. —Un desconocido que llega de repente al gremio, ademas de tener una gran cantidad de magia a pesar de estar inconciente, suena muy sospechoso.—

—Algo me huele mal aqui.— Hablo un chico de cabello azul oscuro, casi negro. Estaba en ropa interior, por lo que se podia ver su ejercitado torso y la marca del gremio. —El hecho de usar esa túnica lo hace sospechoso.— Se burlo.

—¡Gray-sama, su ropa!— exclamo una chica de cabello azulado, ojos negros y pasivos, estaba completamente sonrojada mientras miraba al chico con corazones en los ojos, lo que la hacia ver... extraña.

—¡Oh, mierda!— la peliroja se percato de eso y se acerco a el, para después golpearlo con rudeza y dejarlo casi muerto en el suelo.

—Como decía...— trato de continuar, pero una risa le interrumpió.

—¡Eres patético, princesa de hielo!— rió Natsu con un toque de burla, echando fuego por la boca. Y como por arte de magia, se levanto del suelo.

—¡¿Que acabas de decir, estufa?!— Le devolvió el insulto, comenzando una de muchas peleas que han tenido.

—¡Lo que escuchaste princesita helada!— Grito el mago de fuego.

—¡¿Acaso quieres pelear?!— Chocaron sus frentes y se miraron con odio. Casi se podían ver detrás de Natsu y Gray llamas rojas y azules, en su respectivo orden. Comenzaron a tomarle mas atención a su futura pelea que darce cuenta de que un par de ojos temibles lo miraban con furia.

—¡¿Acaso están peleando?!— grito la mujer de armadura, que poseía esos ojos dignos de ser temidos. Estos dos, inmediatamente se abrazaron por los hombros.

—N-no Erza, solo estamos h-hablando amistosamente, c-como todo unos amigos.— Hablo nervioso y asustado el semi-desnudo.

—¡A-Aye!— Lucy solo se dedico a mirar a su compañero y decir en su cabeza _"¡Ahi esta!, ¡Happy 2!"_

—¿Como es que pueden pelear en un momento como este?— reprocho Lucy. —Aun no sabemos que hacer con el extraño.— Suspiro con pesadez, olvidandoce de la tensión de hace unos momentos.

—Dejemoscelo a la votación.— propuso Gray con buenas intenciones, ganándose una mirada intimidante de Titania. —S-solo decía.— dijo con cierto temor.

—¡Gray-sama!, ¡Usted es tan listo!— dijo la chica peliazul de la nada, mirando como el nudista era intimidado por la peliroja.

— Creo que me he pasado de copas... ¡Gray, el estúpido nudista, acaba de tener una buena idea!— Voltearon a ver a la chica que hablo. El amigo de hielo solo se limito a fulminarla con la mirada, al recibir el insulto. — Estoy de acuerdo con el, Erza.— Hablaba no muy segura de sus palabras, era una mujer de cabellos castaños, eran levemente ondulados y un poco largo. Su vestidura era muy reveladora, pues la parte de arriba solo era una especie de sostén o una pieza del traje de baño, por debajo se cubría completamente por un pantalón. —El maestro no esta y no dejo a nadie a cargo, por lo que en estos casos hay que aplicar la democracia.— todos se miraron entre si, para después asentir de manera cómica.

—¿Desde cuando piensan en la democracia, Cana?— Le dijo Lucy a la pelicastaña, aunque no la tomo en cuenta. Pensó por unos segundos la situación y volvió a hablar. —¿Al menos saben que es democracia?— volvió a ser ignorada.

—¡Ah! ¡Esto me trae viejos recuerdos!—hablaba un hombre castaño claro, se veía algo mayor y traia una pipa en la boca, de la cual salia humo y cenizas.

—Hace tiempo que no votábamos por cosas así, que nostalgia.— le contesto un peliazul oscuro, al igual que el otro se veía mayor. —Deberiamos hacerlo por los viejos tiempos...

—Oh... los viejos tiempos...— Y ahí comenzó su conversación sobre su juventud, aunque, como siempre, todos los ignoraron dejándoles la platica para ellos mismos. Lucy suspiro, al verse ignorada como ellos, por lo que le resto importancia y miro al desconocido. Aunque todo su cuerpo estuviera cubierto por la túnica oscura, se veían algunas finas hebras de cabello color negro saliendo de la capucha, dándole un aspecto misterioso, causándole mucha intriga, ¿De quien se trataría aquel extraño?, pues antes de que cayera, se pudo ver claramente la figura de una mujer. Estaba tan sumida entre sus pensamientos, que ni cuenta se dio que ya se estaba formando una de las típicas peleas en el gremio y el bullicio incrementaba conforme pasaban los minutos.

A la peliroja solo se le resalto una vena en la frente, mostrando que estaba enojada. —Silencio.— susurro, tratando de calmarlos. Nadie le hizo caso, lo que causo que un aura roja emanara de ella.— ¡SILENCIO!— De un momento a otro, no se escuchaban ni las respiraciones. Por lo que Erza asintió orgullosa por lo que había hecho. —Asi esta mejor.

—Sigamos con la votación.— Cana alzo su copa.— ¡Voto por ayudar!

Muchos levantaron sus copas, dando la aprobación en ayudarla, mientras algunos se quedaban con la duda, ¿Por qué?, era la pregunta que se cruzaba por sus mentes. Era un completo desconocido y un posible enemigo, así que ¿Por que molestarse?, ¿Por que ayudarlo?, ¿Por que no le dejaban el problema a alguien mas?, la respuesta era obvia.

**[. . .]**

_"Fairy Tail es un lugar honrado y con corazón amable. Es una gran familia de la hadas, que se preocupan por todos los integrantes y mantienen la bondad hacía sus enemigos. El corazón de un hada es bondadoso, por lo que es normal que se compadezca de alguien, ¿no?, yo solo quería pertenecer a esa cálida familia... sentir la calidez de tener a alguien a quien proteger y ser protegida. Eso era todo lo que quería."_

**[. . .]**

—¡Bien! ¡Decidido!— Grito Cana entusiasmada, mientras daba otro sorbo de su barril lleno de alcohol. —Erza esta de acuerdo, por lo que no hay problema en nuestra decisión.

—Sigo sin creer que Erza haya aceptado hacer esto.— le dijo Levy, la pequeña joven de cabello azul, a su amiga rubia. La cual solo asentía dándole la razón. Con todos los métodos posibles, lograron hacer que aquella hermosa mujer de cabello escarlata les diera la aprobación y entre todos los métodos darle un pastel de fresas fue el mas efectivo** -**sin contar el tratar de vencerla, dejarla inconsciente o encerrarla en algún lugar, pues todo el que intentara hacer alguna de esas cosas, terminaría muerto o, si tenia suerte: en el hospital**-. **

—Yo me encargare de llevarlo a la enfermería.— Lissana tomo el brazo del tipo de la túnica y lo paso alrededor de sus hombros. Hizo un poco de fuerza para levantarlo y apoyarlo en ella, pero, al parecer no era tan pesado como creía. Su mano era suave y tenía el brazo muy palido y blanco, ademas de delgado y sin musculo. Si asi era el brazo, ¿Como sería su cuerpo?, al parecer no es nada bonito. Mirajanee tomo el otro brazo con delicadeza, ayudando a su hermana con la "carga". Aunque no contaron con que alguien las seguiría en su trayecto.

**[. . .]**

—Me intriga.— Fue todo lo que pudieron sacar de sus labios. Solo habían pasado unos minutos en la enfermería y Lucy las había seguido. Cuando se dieron cuenta de su perseguidor, pidieron una explicación, pero se encontraron con una expresión seria en su rostro, lo que no era muy comun en Lucy, pues siempre estaba sonriente. —He tenido un mal presentimiento despues de que llegamos de Edoras, algo muy malo podría pasar. —Solto de repente, imprecionando a las hermanas Strauss.— He tenido sueños extraños que no me dejan dormir... —Continuó.— Y siempre es el mismo: una persona extraña llorando._  
_

—¿Por que... nos cuentas esto?—murmuro Lissanna algo confundida.

—Quiero ver su rostro.— Fue directo al punto. — Confirmare lo que creo y me iré. —Las albinas se miraron entre si y le abrieron paso. Ella se dirigio a la camilla en donde se encontraba el extraño, a paso lento. Quería confirmar sus sospechas; pero tenia miedo de que fueran ciertas. Si es así, ¿El sueño también lo sería?, ¿la destrucción y aquella luz negra?. El temor estaba dominándola, su determinación de antes estaba esfumandoce. Aunque, solo basto en quitarle la capucha que cubria el rostro del desconocido.

Sus temores se hicieron realidad.

**_"Lo siento."_**

* * *

Se que no les gusto ;w; , pero, como dije, lo hago por mi placer personal :3

No se si me quedo bien, pues no me gusto mucho mi forma de narrar, pienso que es algo rara y... no describe bien las cosas. Tengo que mejorar eso.

Y... no tengo nada mas que decir XD

**Yaya dice: _"Hasta la vista... Baby" _**


End file.
